Wigglytuff
Wigglytuff, labeled, The Clingy Girl started out as an Igglybuff, evolved to Jigglypuff and eventually to Wigglytuff. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice. She didn't qualify for Total Pokemon Action but was a commentator on the Aftermath Show. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical and was on Team Mawile and Team Shaymin. She was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live and was on Team Nidoqueen and Team Lopunny. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Balloon Pokemon *Type: Normal/Fairy *Height: 3'03" *Weight: 26.5 lbs *Ability: Competitive *Nature: Brave *Shape: *Foot Step: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Mega Punch **Dazzling Gleam **Play Rough **Thunderbolt Biography When she was young, Wigglytuff was used, walked all over and she thought she would never find a good friend. When she met Clefable the two instantly clicked. The years went by and Wigglytuff knew with Clefable by her side, she had no fear. Joining the competition was Clefable's idea, but Wigglytuff had faith as long as they stayed together they could win. Wigglytuff would have been shocked to see how right she would become. Total Pokemon Island Wigglytuff started out the competition as an Igglybuff on Team Regice with; Azurill, Poliwag, Misdreavus, Glameow, Beldum, Shinx, Cleffa, Wailmer and Doduo. In Cliff Diving Anyone?; she jumped off the cliff alongside Cleff. Then later she joined Glameow in voting off Doduo. In The Big Sleep; Igglybuff is the 15th to fall asleep, but is saved since Misdreavus with the challenge. In Dodge Berry; Igglybuff competes in the third match with Azurill, Beldum, Shinx and Cleffa. She's sadly taken out right away by Houndour. In Those Talented Campers; Igglybuff and Cleffa helped Wailmer with his Water Spout Talent. Of course getting shot through the roof, wasn't what they had in mind. Later that night Igglybuff along with the team voted off Wailmer. In The Scary Outdoors; Igglybuff along with Cleffa and Poliwag are sent to find food and run into a Shaymin. The Legendary helps them evolve into; Jigglypuff, Clefairy and Poliwhirl respectively. In Pokemon Battle Anyone?; Jigglypuff competes in the fourth double battle alongside her BFF, Clefairy. Jigglypuff is quickly KOed by Spiritomb, however. In Are You Scared Now?; Jigglypuff and Clefairy face their fear of bad haircuts together. In Breaking the Alliance; Jigglypuff becomes a Stantler with, Clefairy, Mismagius, Luxio and Purugly. Jigglypuff and Clefairy are later taken out by Grovyle and Nidorino double team them. In The Good, the Bad and the Delcatty; Jigglypuff along with Clefairy, Gloom and Vulpix were given stones by Skiploom, evolving them into Wigglytuff, Clefable, Bellossom and Ninetales, respectively. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Jigglypuff and Espeon compete in the Reverse William Tell part of the challenge. Sadly Jigglypuff misses her target. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Wigglytuff received a black ball putting her up for elimination. In the end Vespiquen decided to send her home. Wigglytuff became the 15th camper voted out and ended up in 28th place. Total Pokemon Action Wigglytuff spent her time on Total Pokemon Action involved with the Peanut Gallery along with; Gastrodon, Staraptor, Clefable, Porygon-Z, Chimecho, Blissey, Spiritomb, Dodrio, Lopunny, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Drifblim, Ninetales, Exploud and Nidoking. Total Pokemon World Tour In the Total Pokemon Action Special; Wigglytuff snags a ticket along with, Mismagius, Sceptile, Gastrodon, Jynx, Clefable, Chimecho, Blissey, Dodrio, Hippowdon, Bella Lee, Espeon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Ninetales, Carnivine, Flygon, Unown and Castform. In Arabian Tights, during the premiere episode of Season 3 Wigglytuff ends up on Team Mawile with; Clefable, Mismagius, Sceptile, Chimecho, Blissey, Ninetales, Hippowdon, Umbreon, Bronzong, Honchkrow, Carnivine, Smeargle, Marowak, Uxie, Mesprit, Flygon, Banette, Shuckle, Ambipom, Sneasel and Tyrouge. In Torn Apart and Sent Down the Nile; Wigglytuff along with Clefable join in singing Womanizer to and voting out Marowak. In German Chocolate Schemer; Umbreon gives the BFFs the job to keep Snorlax from the chocolates. He was fully aware they'd mess up and later that night Clefable leaves the game. In Broken Ice; Wigglytuff is very depressed over the departure of Clefable. The new contestant and emo, Shuckle does the unthinkable and comforts her. Wigglytuff shocked by his sudden compassion, starts to fall for him. In Soccer Blunders; she competes in one of the three soccer games, but doesn't do much else. Her and Shuckle's relationship blooms. In Unicycle Revolution; Shuckle and Wigglytuff are sabotaged by the twins alliance. The twins know a blooming romance is a big threat to them. The couple ends up on the chopping block, but Shuckle quits in the end for his girlfriend. In Leaning Tower of Rivalry; Wigglytuff does the unthinkable she takes over the team. She single handedly leads a mutiny and dethrones Umbreon, Bronzong and Honchkrow. Now in charge of her team, she intends to avenge her boyfriend. In Thrown Down a River; Wigglytuff takes her first step in revenge, when she targets Bronzong for elimination. She gathers; Mismagius, Luxray, Probopass and Illumise to help with her plans of sabotage. All according to plan to foursome constantly bickers and messes up Bronzong's concentration while steering the boat with Psychic. They tumble over a waterfall and end up losing. To secure Bronzong's elimination, Illumise sticks one of her sisters' antennas in Bronzong's bell shell, causing him unable to psychicly mess with the votes. Bronzong is eliminated and Wigglytuff feels triumphant. In Stuck on an Island; the remaining tourists are place on two new teams. Wigglytuff is put on Team Shaymin with; Ursaring, Bella Lee, Lapras, Vespiquen, Vaporeon, Steelix, Girafarig, Weavile, Ambipom, Castform, Hitmontop, Mesprit, Unown, Azumarill, Carnivine, Dodrio, Sceptile, Machoke, Lopunny, Stantler, Rampardos, Illumise and Lickitung. She alos joins an alliance with, Bella Lee. In It's the Circle of Lies; she joins Bella Lee's plan while in Kenya to send home one of the twins. She's one of the singers in the group during the twist version of Not One of Us and she then she goes against her word. She promised her alliance she wouldn't be fueled by revenge but still convinced people to vote out Umbreon that night. This left a depressed Espeon and a furious Honchkrow, since she was promised Espeon would leave. In I Wanna Be a Starmie, they stop in Hollywood and she makes a firm alliance with Espeon, Glaceon, Vespiquen, Lapras, Bella Lee and Vaporeon. After the end of the challenge; Wigglytuff along with Lapras, Bella Lee, Espeon and Glaceon sing the first song in human form, When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls. In Bermuda Confusion; Wigglytuff and her alliance find the Metronome to win immunity. Then she joins the cast in voting off Honchkrow, which is a shock to the bird. In Feraligatr in the Glades; while in Florida Wigglytuff is paired up with Ursaring in the triathalon. Then later she joins, Roserade, Mismagius, Ninetales, Vespiquen and Bella Lee in singing Ashely Tisdale's version of Kiss the Girl, so Stantler and Togekiss can share their first kiss. Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality *In the multiple finale endings Mis thought of, Wigglytuff was meant to be the Runner Up in Total Pokemon World Tour at one time. She was suppossed to lose to Hitmontop in the end. Appearance and Life After Time Skp Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Wigglytuff's personality is based off of Sadie *Wigglytuff's been in 4 out of 5 seasons and made the merge in Total Pokemon World Tour and Total Pokemon Live *Wigglytuff and Shuckle are one of the couples made in Total Pokemon World Tour along with; Poliwrath/Starmie(post her elimination), Sceptile/Meganium(pre Season 3 start), Jumpluff/Mothim(post his elimination), Dodrio/Absol, Rapidash/Steelix(post his elimination), Hippowdon/Roserade(pre breakup), Hippowdon/Ninetales, Umbreon/Honchkrow(pre start of Season 3), Marowak/Phione, Glaceon/Azelf, Froslass/Uxie, Lickilicky/Probopass, Girafarig/Ursaring, Mesprit/Hitmontop, Togekiss/Stantler, Weavile/Ambipom, Vaporeon/Lapras, Roserade/Drapion, Smeargle/Dragonite(post her elimination) and Dugtrio/Kangaskhan. *Wigglytuff has two theme songs; one it shares with Clefable and the other from the TPI-pods and they are: Toybox's "Best Friend" and Taylor Swift's "Only Me When I'm with You" ** Wigglytuff and Clefable's friendship in Season One is what Toybox's "Best Friend" is based off **Taylor Swift's "Only Me When I'm With You" is based off Wigglytuff and Shuckle's relationship Gallery wigglytuff xy.png|Wigglytuff's Sixth Generation sprite wigglytuff xy back.png|Wigglytuff's Sixth Generation back sprite wigglytuff xy party sprite.png|Wigglytuff's Sixth Generation party sprite wigglytuff original party sprite.png|Wigglytuff's original party sprite wigglytuff bw.png|Wigglytuff's Fifth Generation sprite Spr b 5b 040.png|Wigglytuff's Fifth Generation back sprite 040.gif|Wigglytuff's Fifth Generation animated sprite 040b.gif|Wigglytuff's Fifth Generation animated back sprite wigglytuff shuffle.png|Wigglytuff in Pokemon Shuffle Wigglytuff rumble.png|Wigglytuff in the Rumble World Wigglytuff conquest ow.png|Wigglytuff's Pokemon Conquest Overworld sprite Wigglytuff conquest.png|Wigglytuff in Pokemon Conquest Wigglytuff HGSS ow.png|Wigglytuff's HGSS Overworld sprite wigglytuff stadium.png|Wigglytuff in Pokemon Stadium Wigglytuff pr.png|Wigglytuff in Pokemon Ranger Wigglytuff md2.png|Wigglytuff in Mystery Dungeon 2 Wigglytuff md.png|Wigglytuff in Mystery Dungeon Wigglytuff md tile.png|Wigglytuff's Mystery Dungeon tile Wigglytuff sinnoh back.png|Wigglytuff's Fourth Generation back sprite Wigglytuff sinnoh 1.png|Wigglytuff Sinnoh sprite Wigglytuff sinnoh 2.png|Wigglytuff Sinnoh sprite Wigglytuff hgss 1.png|Wigglytuff HGSS sprite Wigglytuff hgss 2.png|Wigglytuff HGSS sprite Wigglytuff trozei.png|Wigglytuff in Pokemon Trozei Trozeiani040.png|Wigglytuff's animated Trozei sprite Wigglytuff hoen back.png|Wigglytuff's Third Generation back sprite Wigglytuff hoen animated.gif|Wigglytuff Emerald animated sprite Wigglytuff emerald.png|Wigglytuff Emerald sprite Wigglytuff frlg.png|Wigglytuff FireRed/LeafGreen sprite Wigglytuff rs.png|Wigglytuff Ruby and Sapphire sprite Wigglytuff pinball 2.png|Wigglytuff in Pokemon Pinball: Ruby and Sapphire Wigglytuff johto back.png|Wigglytuff's Second Generation back sprite Wigglytuff crystal.gif|Wigglytuff Crystal sprite Wigglytuff silver.png|Wigglytuff Silver sprite Wigglytuff gold.png|Wigglytuff Gold sprite Wigglytuff pinball.png|Wigglytuff in Pokemon Pinball Wigglytuff kanto back.png|Wigglytuff's First Generation back sprite Wigglytuff yellow.png|Wigglytuff Yellow sprite Wigglytuff rb.png|Wigglytuff Red and Blue sprite Wigglytuff green.png|Wigglytuff Green sprite Wigglytuff premiere card.jpg|Wigglytuff's Premiere card in the Jungle Expansion Wigglytuff vender 1.jpg|Wigglytuff card in Vender S1 Expansion Wigglytuff skyridge.jpg|Wigglytuff card in the Skyridge Expansion Wigglytuff ex FRLG.png|Wigglytuff card in the FireRed/LeafGreen Expansion Wigglytuff ex crystal guardians.png|Wigglytuff card in the Crystal Guardians Expansion Wigglytuff great encounters.png|Wigglytuff card in the Great Encounters Expansions Wigglytuff ex HGSS.png|Wigglytuff card in the HGSS Expansion wigglytuff next destinies.png|Wigglytuff card in the Next Destinies Expansion Wigglytuff ex hidden legends.png|Whitney's Wigglytuff card in the Hidden Legends Expansion Whitney's Wigglytuff.jpg|Whitney's Wigglytuff card in the Pokemon VS. Expansion Dark Wigglytuff.jpg|Dark Wigglytuff card in the Neo Destinies Expansion Light Wigglytuff card.jpg|Light Wigglytuff card in the Neo Destinies Expansion Wigglytuff xy card.png|Wigglytuff's Premiere Fairy Type card in the XY Expansion Wigglytuff xy card 2.png|Wigglytuff card in the XY Expansion Wigglytuff anime.png|Wigglytuff in the Pokemon Anime wigglytuff manga.png|Wigglytuff in the Pokemon Manga wigglytuff frlg oa.png|Wigglytuff's Official Artwork from FireRed and LeafGreen 040Wigglytuff RG.png|Wigglytuff's Official Artwork from Red, Blue, Green and Yellow Wigglytuff All Stars.png|Wigglytuff's appearance during All Stars Wigglytuff anime model.png|Wigglytuff's model in the Pokemon Anime Wigglytuff Go.png|Wigglytuff in Pokemon Go Wigglytuff Pokedex 3D.png|Wigglytuff in Pokedex 3D Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Team Captains Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Crew Members Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Normal Pokemon Category:Fairy Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Team Regice Category:Team Mawile Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Nidoqueen Category:Team Lopunny Category:Team Smarts Yveltal Category:Team Celebei